The Guild Finds Out
by ValinNight
Summary: What happens when the guilds finds out? The guild finally finds out that Natsu and Mirajane have been dating for the past 3 years by a single picture. Who took the picture? What should they do know? What's going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

The Guild Finds Out-

What happens when the guilds finds out? the guild finally finds out that Natsu and Mirajane have been dating for the past 3 years by a single picture. Who took the picture? What should they do know? What's going to happen?

Pairings - The main pairing of the story is NaMi (Natsu x Mirajane). There might be other pairing but I do not know which other ones yet.

Few notes: This is my first fanfiction + in the story I switch between there povs. This chapter will take place before the main plot of the story! This chapter and most likely the 2nd chapter is about how Natsu and Mirajane get together before the main part of the story.

Example: "hi" means there talking to someone

* * *

Back Story:

3 years. No it did not take that long for them to fall into love. No it wasn't a bad relationship. No they never fight. A dragonslayer could never hurt there mate. On Mirajane's left leg, right under her white guild sign there lies a red dragon tattoo. Or what looks too be a tattoo... But it isn't one, there lies Natsu Dragneel's fire dragonslayer mating mark. The mark that told every other dragonslayer that Natsu's mate was Mirajane. How long ago did the mark appear you ask?

Not 3 years, not 2 years, not even a year. All it took for them to find each other was 6 months. It had been only a year after they both lost someone who meant the world to them. One of the biggest reasons was Lisanna, sister of Mirajane and best and first friend of Natsu Dragneel. Before the s class mission Lisanna saw something. She saw both of there eyes. Lisanna had seen Natsu's eye lust for Mirajane as Mirajane's eyes lusted for Natsu. Before it even started Lisanna knew that they would be together. It was just in the matter of time.

Know lets find out how it truly started. How did Natsu and Mirajane find love and start a relationship for 3 years and was able to hide it away for that guild? Let's find out.

~1 year after Lisanna Strauss's Death~

It was a normal day, wait this is fairy tail...what's normal? Ok, restart. It was a dark and gloomy day, everyone who remembered knew what happened 1 year ago. Fairy Tail lost a fairy, Lisanna. Many people were sad that day but that did not compare what it felt for Natsu, Mirajane, and Elfman. Natsu lost his first and best friend, Mirajane lost her little sister, and Elfman who also lost his little sister that day 1 year ago.

~The beginning of the relationship, before the main story~

He was walking past all the houses and shops on his way to his small home in the forest when he saw her. Natsu saw mirajane just standing in the rain. From his view he saw that she was crying in front of Lisanna's grave. So he did the best thing that came to his mind. Mirajane jerked back at first not knowing who grabbed her hand and started pulling her. "Come on" was all that Natsu said while he grabbed her hand and started pulling her to his house. He knew that bringing Mirajane back to her house where Lisanna use to live wasn't a good idea. But he also knew he needed to get Mirajane out of the rain before she got sick. So he grabbed her and started pulling her to his house.

When he got Mirajane back to his house which Mirajane was surprised about, most people just thought he lived in a shack not a home with a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and a bed room. He grabbed a pair of his boxers and a white t shirt and gave it to Mirajane. At first she was confused, "take a shower and get dry. If you stay in your wet clothing your going to get sick" was all Natsu said before he pointed to the bathroom door.

In the bathroom Mirajane just stared at her self naked. She was thinking about a lot of stuff already before Natsu came and took her to his home. She kept thinking, the feelings that she use to have for Natsu we're slowly inching there way back into her heart. But when she thought about it the one thin, that came to mind was why would Natsu want me? I'm not strong enough, I was weak and lost Lisanna, while Natsu was strong and protect everyone In the guild. My body isn't even worth for him to have. I am nothing compared to him. Those thoughts just kept circulating her mind until she noticed that it had already been 10 minutes and she was still staring at her self. So she turned on the water and got into the shower. By the time she got out of the shower and got dressed she agreed with Natsu, if she stayed In her wet clothing she would of gotten sick.

Natsu looked at Mirajane as she came out of the bathroom. He saw her beautiful white snowy hair, her beautiful shaped body, and her face, a face of a angel, it was all he could think of at that moment. He realized something then, the more he stared at Mirajane, the feeling for her that he lost a year ago came back. He heart was starting to want her. "is everything ok, do I have something on me?" was what his ears heard before he realized that Mirajane was looking at him while he was staring at her. " Umm no, sorry, was just thinking." Natsu quickly looked at his clock on the side of the living room and saw what time it was. It was already 11:45pm almost midnight.

Natsu stood up and slowly walked up to Mirajane he put his hand on her shoulder and motioned for her to follow. When he got to his room he turned on the light and whispered because of happy being out cold already "you can sleep in my bed tonight, I will be sleeping on the couch if you need me."

"wait" Mirajane put her hand on his shoulder and looked at his eyes. She couldn't believe that she was going to say what her mind wanted but she did. "please, I'm alone, I'm sad, I just want someone to hold me, keep me warm at night, and love me" Mirajane whispered. The next moment she got what she didn't believe would happen she got into the same bed at Natsu and he put his arms around her and held her. Slowly by surely Mirajane's heart sped up, she loved it. The person she fell in love with over a year ago was holding her and sleeping with her. As she fell asleep she looked Natsu in his eyes and did the one thing she had been wanting to do for so long. Mirajane kissed Natsu as both Mirajane and Natsu fell asleep.

When Natsu awoke the next morning he felt something on his chest. He thought for a few seconds. Was it happy? No, he was asleep in his bed and normally when he sleeps in his bed he doesn't leave it. Did someone kidnap him over the night? No he would of smelled someone and heard it. Was it Mirajane? No that's just his dream...wait! Last night! Natsu eyes opened and saw what his heart couldn't believe. Mirajane Strauss the women that he fell in love with was sleeping in the same bed as him. Mirajane had her head wresting on his chest and using it as a pillow.

He couldn't believe what was happening. The next moment made him heart ache even more. Natsu quickly closed his eyes again.

Mirajane awoke and opened her eyes. As she opened her eyes she felt a weird but comfortable pillow. It wasnt until a few minutes later that she released that it wasn't a normal pillow. When does pillow have a pair of 6 pack abs? Hey it kinda looks like Natsu's abs.. She would know, she had count less photos of him, secretly in a box under her bed. She decided to stretch and find out what was going on until she realized that that wasn't a pillow that looked and felt like Natsu's abs, it was actually Natsu's and his abs.. She felt herself blush about it and somewhat happy as she got to spend the night with the person who she secretly loved but a tiny bit sad it was only sleeping not anything else naughtier.

Mirajane decided she knew she needed to get up out of bed or she was going to be late for work. "crap! It's already 10am!" Mirajane went to get up but when she went to put her hand down to get up she slipped and fell onto Natsu who she thought had just woken up. But that wasn't the bad part. Her eyes were wide open like his with a blush in both of there faces simply because both of there lips were touching, they were kissing, and neither of them were pulling back.

It wasn't until both Natsu and Mirajane were out of breath when they pulled back and even after that both Natsu and Mirajane just kept staring into each other eyes. Both of them were happy of what happened but neither of them had yet to tell each other that they were in love with each other. "she liiiiiiiiiiikes you!" happy screamed. Both Natsu and Mirajane looks toward Happy, who is apparently awake. Mirajane quickly went to the bathroom to escape from the scene and talk to Natsu but also to start getting dressed for work.

"Happy!" did you really have you say that Natsu almost screamed. "But she does.." I know that buddy I just haven't yet been able,to tell her that I like her." Without Natsu or Happy knowing Mirajane had heard there small conservation from the bathroom.

Mirajane was almost crying of how happy she was. She was so happy that Natsu liked her back that in her mind she told her self that after work or maybe during her lunch break she would meet up with him and talk about what happened this morning and talk about there future. As she was leaving the bathroom all dressed for work Mirajane went back into Natsu's room and saw him still laying in bed but know looking at her. She slowly walked up to him and sat down on Natsu's bed and without saying a word kissed Natsu for the second time that morning.

Natsu's mind at the moment shutdown fully and his heart was beating so fast that he was surprised it hadn't flown out of his chest yet. His heart started beating even faster when Mirajane stood up and said " Natsu, I like you to, I hope we can maybe talk about our feeling for each other later. I promise you I will, I'll see you at the guild later or sometime later today, ok?" "yeah that will work, il talk to you later Mira." As Mirajane was about to leave his room Natsu called out to her. "Mira!" Mirajane looked back and Natsu gave her his regular goofy smile. Mirajane then smiled back her beatiful smile and left his house. Natsu felt happy again and truly couldn't wait till he would be able to Mirajane again.

* * *

A few notes while writing this. 1 this is my first fanfiction I have written! I have terrible grammar, so if this is bad, well I'm sorry :'c. Also about my grammer problem is that, im writing this on a Ipad. :p Also I love Natsu x Mirajane, it is my favorite paring :D also there will be more chapters but it might be a while before the next chapter, writing is tougher than I thought... Well thanks for reading! If anyone does read this, then thank-you so much!

~ValinNight


	2. Chapter 2

The Guild Finds Out Chapter 2-

What happens when the guilds finds out? the guild finally finds out that Natsu and Mirajane have been dating for the past 3 years by a single picture. Who took the picture? What should they do know? What's going to happen?

News! Fairy tail anime is confirmed to come back April 2014! :D

* * *

Few notes: This is the second chapter my first fanfiction + in the story I switch between there povs. This chapter will take place before the main plot of the story! This chapter and like the first chapter is about how Natsu and Mirajane get together before the main part of the story amd give details about something needed for the main plot. The main story comes in at chapter 3. Also I hope my grammar wasn't to bad in the first chapter! Also this chapter will have the first time skip and the next chapter will have the 2nd time skip. Also hopfully this wasnt done to fast and you enjoy it! :D

Also I'll be answering all of your the question that the reviewers asked at the bottom, after the story. :D

Example: "hi" means there talking to someone

* * *

So close...5 minutes...god damn...Natsu was being Natsu. It was 11:55am and Natsu knew that Mirajane gets off for lunch at 12pm. Earlier when Natsu got dressed, ate his fire breakfast, and got to the guild and talked to Mirajane, they both agreed on that during her lunch break that they would meet up at the small park where normally not many people where at, to discuss what was between them. Of course Natsu was happy because they were most likely going to talk about there feelings for each other and what should be there next step. A relationship? He was nervous because he didn't want to go to fast and lose her.

"Hi Natsu", Natsu quickly looked over to see Mirajane right there in front of him. His heart sped up so quickly that it felt like it was going to fly right out of him.

"Natsu are ok?" Mirajane just stood there looking at Natsu. Her heart was already beating crazy fast and she was super nervous. What made it worse was that Natsu just sat under the large oak tree and stared at her. Her cheeks were already red as Erza's hair because of him.

"Y-yeah, I'm ok, just got distracted thinking about something.." Natsu was hoping Mirajane took the lie as he really did not want to tell her that for the last 3 hours he had only been thinking of her. It would be kind of embarrassing.. Though he had a feeling Mirajane had already guessed that he was thinking of her. When Natsu looked at Mirajane her face was red and she was smiling. But that smile...it was fully worth it.

"S-soo...what are we going to do?" Mirajane said knowing they both could stare at each for hours and not talk.

"W-Well, I-I like you... and y-you like me... We have both liked each other for a good amount of ti-."Before Natsu could even finish his sentence he felt Mirajane's lips against his. We have lift, repeat we have lift off! Natsu's heart was already beating super fast for being around her but even faster because he was trying his hardest to talk to her and say that they should be boyfriend and girlfriend. But when Mirajane kissed him half way though his sentence his heart took off as fast as grey's cloths goes off. Which everyone knows its way less than a second.

Pulling away from there kiss, all Mirajane said was "Y-yes."

"w-what? Yes for wh-" Natsu tried asking her before Mirajane fully straddled him and kissed him again.

"Yes as in, I want you."

"I'm so confused... yes as in what?" Natsu tried thinking and understanding what she could mean. But before he could think more Mirajane put her hands on his face and put her forehead against his.

"Yes as in, I want you as my love, my boyfriend, my dragon, the person that will always be there for me."

As soon as Natsu heard those words, he smiled and put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. They both kept kissing until they had to pull away from lack of air and as soon as they had air again, they were to kissing.

"Soo.. know that we're in a relationship does that mean we can tell the guild?" Natsu asked Mirajane. In someways he wanted to just to rub it into Grey's face saying that he had a girlfriend, had a girlfriend before him, and kissed a girl before him. He finnaly had something to make Grey jealous. But in other ways he didn't want to. He liked this relationship being a secret. It was exciting and made his blood get even hotter than normal when someone might find out about them.

"Umm..maybe not at the beggining? Honestly I hate saying this but, I want to make sure are relationship works out before we tell people, though I can bet it will work out. Also it's kind of exciting know that someone can catch us...right?"

Natsu took in what she said and thought about it. "I guess your right, thought I still want to brag about it to Grey, but it cant wait." Natsu said and and smiled to her.

Mirajane giggled a little bit about it as it was the regular Natsu.

"Mirajane! Mirajane where are you? Mirajane it's not manly to hide from your younger brother!"

Both Natsu's and Mirajane's face went almost completely white upon hearing that, as it was so close. Quickly as ever both of them bolted up and started to head to Elfman wondering what was going on. It wasn't until they walked past a clock in front of one of the stores that they noticed the time. They had been talking and kissing for over an hour.

As they realized that they both started to dead sprint to where they still heard Elfman calling Mirajane's name.

"Elfman!" Mirajane called out to her younger brother as she neared him. Elfman was running past stores and as soon as he heard Mirajane say his name he saw her and hugged her. "Sorry about that Elfman I got caught up talking to Natsu." She saw Elfman look at Natsu and ask "Natsu! Be more like a man! It's not manly to steal someones sister!"

Natsu laughed a little bit and before he could say something Mirajane interrupted both of them and said "N-natsu wasn't doing anything to me or stealing me. I was just talking to him and trying to pry him for some answer."

Natsu quickly calmed down a bit knowing know that he didn't have to lie. "I suck at lying!" Natsu quickly told himself and even agreed.

"Natsu, I talk to you after I finish working at the bar and I'll meet you around your house. I want those answer!"

"Yeah I'll defently tell you later!"

Natsu watched as Mirajane quickly walked back to the guild with Elfman. "Damn that was a close one" he thought. "Doesn't really matter, I'm finally together with Mirajane!"

~6 month time skip~

Natsu had just gotten into bed and was getting ready to go to sleep. But before he went to sleep he thought of a few things. Many things had happened in the past 6 months. But today was a great day for a few reasons he thought.

The first and the biggest thing was that he started his secret relationship with Mirajane 6 months ago this day.

The second thing was that he had a great date with Mirajane. How was he able to go on a date with a mirajane without anyone knowing? Easy he was able to get Mirajane to help lie to people. Mirajane had said that she was going to a photo-shoot and wanted to take Natsu as a body guard because of all her fans. The photo-shoot of course wasn't a real one, it was just so they could go on a date and spend time together. It was more or less a cover up so they could head to a random city where many people don't know about Fairy Tail and them so they could go on a peaceful date without anyone bothering them. It worked great!

The third thing was that right know he was in a hotel room with Mirajane but what was even better about it was Mirajane had her head on his chest and had even fallen asleep on his chest. Since they had started dating, they tried whenever they could to sleep togeather as most couples and husband and wives did. Thought he knew of another reason why he loved it. Mirajane loved using his chest as a pillow and sleeping on It, so it made him feel good. He also never had a problem with it. He enjoyed it.

The forth thing was that they both agreed a few weeks after dating that they both liked having this secret relationship. So today was a exciting day hoping no one found out about them. Luckily for them it seemed that no one did, so far.

The fifth and last thing was the one thing that scared him. Right under Mirajane guild mark was a new mark. That mark Natsu had found out was Natsu's fire dragonslayer mating mark. About a month ago they both noticed a new mark on her thigh. They both had no idea what it was. Slowly by surly over the last month they both noticed that that mark started to turn into a mark of a fire dragon. The mark was of a red dragon wrapping itself around her thigh. From the scales to the eyes, the details of the dragon was breath taking. Its tail was also wrapped fully around her thigh also. Also another thing that good was that Mirajane wasnt afraid of it, she had told him that "it made her feel even closer to him."

But The reason why he was excited about it today was that today the mark finished and the mark was know working. As they both were getting ready for there date the mark had randomly started glowing and they both saw Natsu's fire dragon slayer magic mark come from it and then disappear, thought luckily it did stop glowing. Also the fire dragon slayer mark made his chest sigh with relief and happiness because he remember something that Igneel had said.

"Natsu! One day you will find the person of your dreams and always want to protect that person. Remember this. Once you find someone of,your dreams that you love and you heart agrees some of your magic will go into that person while you sleep with that person and then it will mark that person as yours. The dragonslayer mark, marks the person as yours and tells all the other dragons and dragonslayer that, that person belongs to you. Thought be careful once the mark goes on this person you will always be in love with that person for the rest of your life. You can only mark one person in your life. Though when you mark that person it will help you. It does two things for you. One, who ever your mate, the person you marked goes you will always be able to find your mate. If they get captured, kidnapped, anything, so along as the mark is on that person, you will always be able to find that person. The second thing is, is that it is the most dangerous thing. If that person with the mark ever feels threatened or hurt it I'll force you into dragon force. The power that is on par of a dragon. With that power you will always be able to protect that person, your mate."

It worried him but still made him even happier. He would always be able to find Mirajane and Incase anyone tried hurting her, he knew that he would have the ability to defeat whoever tried to hurt his love, his mate.

Natsu rested his arm on Mirajane as she slept with her head on his chest and after thinking about the few things, Natsu let sleep take him over.

* * *

Woo! The second chapter is complete! Again I decided to write this in a iPad even though I have a computer fairly close to me lol! But what ever! So far this is the biggest chapter! It finishes from where the first chapter left off, did the first of 3 time skips, the 6 month skip, the 2.5 year time to skip(=3 years, where the main story takes place), and the 2 year time skip(I'm thinking. About ending the story off as them married with children) thoughts? The 2.5 year time skip will be the bgpeggining of the next chapter! The main lot starts in chapter 3. Also if your confused about the 6 months time skip. It was ment to add detail of them keeping the relationship a secrete, the dragonslayer mark, and also more detail! The next chapter, the start of the main plot will most lily be a few chapters long! Thanks for reading!

~ValinNight

Reviewers: Thank-You, x10go707, a fan, Ron the First, Guest, Natsu is awesome, Negligible1, Kaein Kyrayami, treeofsakuras, fairycool!

Also to reply to the question that guest/natsu is awesome asked: I'm guessing Happy took the picture or maybe you can say one of the other female guild members finds out and is horribly jealous of Mira for 'taking Natsu of the market' and shows it to the guild to try to separate them or something like that. (look below) Or you could do the opposite of what I said last time and make it a jealous male member doing it to try to get Natsu out of the way. Plz tell me what you think of this idea. ps: forgot to put my name last time.

This idea is pretty cool! my idea is quite close to it, though the jelouse part i didnt think of, it is defiently interesting!

~ValinNight


	3. Chapter 3

The Guild Finds Out Chapter 3-

What happens when the guilds finds out? the guild finally finds out that Natsu and Mirajane have been dating for the past 3 years by a single picture. Who took the picture? What should they do know? What's going to happen?

*****There will be a lemon in this chapter! I will tell you before the lemon starts incase you want to skip it.*****

Few notes: This is the third chapter of my first fanfiction + in the story I switch between there povs. This chapter will take place during the main plot of the story! Also I hope my grammar wasn't to bad in the second chapter! Also this chapter will have the third time skip.

Quick note: during the three years Natsu and Mirajane are dating they both go through the 7 year time skip that happened during the s class Mage promotional. So I don't count the 7 years. If if I did it would be they would have been dating for 10 years. But I'm not.

Also I'll be answering all of your the question that the reviewers asked at the bottom, after the story. :D

Example: "hi" means there talking to someone

* * *

~3 years later~

Natsu was excited, though he felt awful. Natsu awoke that morning being so happy and cheerful. He awoke that morning with Mirajane asleep in his arms and was happy. It was one days before there three year anniversary. Almost three years of dating, 3 years that they kept there relationship a secret. Natsu was happy today because later today they were going to go travel to a different town and spend some time together for a full week. Most likely they were going to go on a fancy date, a nice walk, and most likely end the night in a hotel room doing something naughty. They were just going to have some time to there selves and have some fun. The only thing he dreaded was that, it was going to be a 5 hour train ride. Though he had Mirajane with him so he was going to be sleeping in her lap while in the train, so it was going to be ok.

Natsu tried getting out of bed to start the day off, but as he was getting out he felt a hand lightly grab his arm and when he went to look at Mirajane, she met him with her lips.

Breaking off from the kiss because of the lack of air, Natsu reminded Mirajane, "you know if we keep kissing we're never going to get up and then were going to miss the train.."

"I know, but Natsu this is the first time in months we have had the chance to have a small vacation and a chance to go on a proper date again. It's been almost 3 months since we went on one."

"Yeah these last three years have been crazy. I mean if you think about it, last year I met Lucy, took on Zerifs demon Lullaby, stole a s class job, helped beat Phantom Lord, helped Erza at the tower of heaven, had a massive fight with laxus, destroyed the dark guild Oración Seis, went to Edolas where we found Lissana and brought her home, took part in the S class mage promotional trials, went through a 7 year gap, and kicked ass in the Grand Magic Games. Then this year I so far finally became a S class Mage, beat Erza, have been training myself like crazy, and was in the Grand Magic Games again.

"Natsu...sometimes are truly crazy, though know we do have a issue."

"What's wrong Mirajane?"

"Becuase of the first and second Grand Magic Games, it's made you, me, and everyone in Fairy Tail much more popular. Everyone knows who we are. Going out on this week vacation and going on dates, its going to be a lot harder for both of us. When people see us togeather, one fans will try to take pictures and two there going to ask about us."

"Yeah...its going to be interesting, but It makes me kinda excited to see what will happen.."

"I agree" while Mirajane said that she started to gets out of bed. When she got up she stared at Natsu for a few minutes and thought of something.

Mirajane slowly walks up to Natsu, kisses him and then grabs his hand.

Natsu was still trying to figure out what she was doing when she got up. He saw her just stare at him for a few seconds, smile and then slowly walk up to him. He watched and felt as she intertwined her hand with his and started to kiss him as he felt Mirajane pulling him to the bathroom.

"You do know whats going to happen if we get in the shower together? Right?"

"I don't see the problem. In a few hours we have to get on a train for 5 hours so were not going to be to do it on the train."

Natsu quickly smiled as he know knew what she wanted. She wanted to have sex before they grab there bags and head to the train station.

Natsu let Mirajane pull him into the bathroom and quickly close the door. This was one of those moments when he was happy that Happy was with Carla and Wendy for the week.

***** Lemon Start *****

As soon as the door closed, Natsu felt a small tug and felt Mirajane's lips crash onto his. Once they were kissing he felt Mirajane's tongue wanting to explore his mouth, so he let her but he also started exploring her mouth and had a small tongue war. After two minutes of kissing they had to break away because neither of them had any breath.

While they were getting there breath back Natsu decided to start teasing her. He kissed her once and then slowly down her jaw line to her shoulder and than to her chest. But Mirajanes shirt blocked his way to go any lower.

Mirajane upon seeing that her shirt was blocking the way. She took her shirt off, upon taking her shirt off she felt her nipples harden almost instantly from the cool air and become slightly cold. But they weren't cold for long. Mirajane moaned slightly as she looked down to see Natsu was sucking and biting her nipple. Mirajane moaned again at Natsu sucking and biting her nipple but then laughed a few second later remembering something. "You...always...have...enjoyed...my...boobs...Natsu...haven't you..."Mirajane tried telling Natsu but it came out in parts as she keeping moaning from the feeling she was getting from Natsu sucking on her nipples.

After a little bit Natsu wanted more he thought. So he slowly stopped sucking on Mirajane's nipples and left her boobs with his salvia slowly dripping down them. As he slowly stopped he saw Mirajane's face give him a expression that she wanted him to keep sucking her nipple. All Natsu did was shake head no and started the water to start warming up. Natsu took his shirt and boxers off and got in the water. When he got in the water he turned around and looked at Mirajane, who was only pairing a pair of red panties.

Mirajane was still stuck staring at Natsu's body and his erection. Every time it happens, as soon Natsu gets fully undressed she gets stuck staring at him. Knowing that she needed him know she decided to turn around and bend down to take her panties off. Mirajane was already thinking she wanted to give her dragon a nice show before they had there love session.

Natsu watched as Mirajane slowly pulled her panties down. One of the first things he noticed was that how wet her panties were. As Mirajane bent down slowly taking her panties off Natsu eyes started to rise and look at her butt and pussy. Mirajane's pussy was already shaved clean he noticed and guessing Mirajane prepared for this to happen. Nastu was still staring at her butt and pussy when he noticed Mirajane slowly stood up and slowly walked to the bathtub and purposely swaying her hips. As soon as Natsu saw her enter the water he quickly closed the curtain shower and turned the shower on.

For the first few second Mirajane stared at Natsu while he stared at it didn't last long as Mirajane watched Natsu go up to her, push her against the wall and kissed her. As Mirajane continued to kiss Natsu, she felt something brush up agsainst her pussy which made her break the kiss and flinched as she shivered in excitement. Mirajane looked down to see what it was and noticed that Natsu's erection was ready for her. Mirajane quickly nodded at Natsu and felt Natsu's erection start to enter her. "It always is a perfect fit" Mirajane slightly said as she quickly moaned as she adjusted herself.

As Natsu entered her he felt her velvet walls become tight around his erection and the feeling of pleasure become stronger. As soon as Natsu looked Mirajane in her eyes he saw her slightly nod that she was ready for him to start thrusting. As Natsu started thrusting and picking up speed both of stared each other in there eyes and kissed. After 5 minutes of Natsu thrusting he felt the urge of wanting to cum in her. He tried to hold back so he could cum with her but he knew he wouldnt last. "Mira...I'm going to c-" Natsu tried telling Mirajane but he felt his lips get silenced with Mirajane and then felt Mirajane velvet walls tighten quickly around his erection which flushed him over to his climax.

"Mirajane!"

"Naaaatttttsssssuuuuu!

Mirajane arched her back as she felt the amazing feeling of the orgasm. She felt Natsu's hot sticky cum fill here insides. At first after they both cummed they stayed in the same position trying to calm down from the orgasm, but after a while Natsu slowly took out his deflated erection and both of them watched as his cum slowly slid out of her. "You know...this is one of the times that...I'm happy I'm on the pill.." Mirajane said between trying to calm down. Natsu saw Mirajane chuckle a little bit and smiled at her but as he tried to move they both noticed they could barly stand.

So She then slowly slid down the wall as neither them could stand. As she slid down the wall out of breath she felt Natsu tug her toward himself, as Mirajane noticed this she knew what he wanted so she let Natsu move her. She felt Natsu pick her up slightly and watched as Natsu put her in his lap ended up in position that she was straddling Natsu and had her head resting on his chest. "You know, not having sex for 2 weeks does this to both of us" Mirajane mumbled out as she was trying to get her breath back.

***** Lemon End *****

Natsu held Mirajane in his arm and loved it. Since the first time she straddled him he loved the feeling of Mirajane's head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped around her body. As he caught his breath back and looked at Mirajane, he sadly knew that if they kept this up and snuggled in the shower they would miss the train. Natsu reached over to the body wash at the side of the tub and put some in his hand. He then slowly started to wash Mirajane's back knowing that they both needed to finish the shower soon or they would both miss the train.

After a few minutes they caught there breath back and finished up there shower. They stopped the shower, grabbed a towel and started to dry off. Once they were dry they stopped and both looked in the mirror. They both noticed the same thing. Natsu had changed over the last years and months. He had new scars, his face became more mature, and he had grown taller then Mirajane, but only by a little bit. Mirajane's hair was still similar, it was long and snowy. But she also had matured, she saw that her body she used to have before the accident was back. She had her body back like when she used to use her magic, though of course she was taller, her boobs were bigger, and she was know stronger than ever. Since Lissana came back she had decided on using her magic. So before the first and second Grand Magic Games, herself, Natsu, and a few other went and trained.

"Crap! We have to go!" Natsu quickly said as he noticed the time.

Mirajane and Natsu quickly got dressed and ready for the long train ride to the city.

Once they were dressed and Natsu had all there things, they set off to the train station which they just made it in time to catch the train.

Mirajane sat down against the seat Near the window and Natsu sat down next to her but quickly layed dow and put his head in her lap. "Have a nice nap Natsu" Mirajane said as she used a bit of magic to put a Natsu to sleep so the pain wouldn't be to awful.

As the train started to take on speed Mirajane looked out through the window and found she couldn't take a nap because she was to happy and excited bout the next few days.

~somewhere else in the train~

In another part of the train going to the same place there were a few people. What was important about these people? They all had Fairy Tail guild marks. They didn't know they were going to the same place as Natsu and Mirajane also Natsu and Mirajane didn't know they were going to the same place. The only reason why because Natsu was asleep and to sick to smell because of the train. So what's going to happen?

* * *

Holy...This chapter took a lot longer then I though it was going to be. The main point of the story was to get explain something in the main plot an dget them started to the city. Also I hope the lemon wasn't to bad and hopefully it didn't ruin the story for people. The story is rated M. I was always planning a lemon in the story. There will be another lemon in the future. It's the only reason why it is rated M. Thanks for reading and the reviews also, who do you think were the mystery people from Fairy Tail? Also another question I need some help on is, what other pairings do you want? Probably in one of the future chapters I was going to add some other pairings. The only other pairing I know 100% is Gajeel x Levy. I need a pairing for Lucy, Erza, Grey, and maybe Lissana. Any ideas or pairings you guys want to see?

Have a happy new year! :D

Thanks for reading!

~ValinNight


	4. Chapter 4

The Guild Finds Out Chapter 4 -

What happens when the guilds finds out? the guild finally finds out that Natsu and Mirajane have been dating for the past 3 years by a single picture. Who took the picture? What should they do know? What's going to happen?

Few notes: This is the fourth chapter of my first fanfiction + in the story I switch between there povs. This chapter will take place during the main plot of the story! Also I hope my grammar wasn't to bad in the third chapter!

Note: probably the first day will just be a big bunch of nothing. It gonna be me saying what they did with not much talking. Day 2 will have a lot more talking becuase of something. And day 3 will be in the next chapter and will be very interesting...you will see why... :D

Also I'll be answering all of your the question that the reviewers asked at the bottom, after the story. :D

Example: "hi" means there talking to someone

* * *

"Trains...ugh...trains..." Natsu was trying to get back on his feet after the 5 hour train to there destination. But they were finally there at least. Natsu of course was slightly leaning on Mirajane as he was still recovering from his motion sickness.

"Looks like its working..." Mirajane said as she looked around at the people they were passing by. They were both heading to there hotel room they booked as it was late at night and they were both tired from traveling. But before they had gotten on the train they both put on black hoods and made sure there face and guild marks were hidden. Mirajane was wearing a black dress just like in the Grand Magic Games but without the FairyTail symbols and with a hood on her head. Natsu was were a long sleeve shirt to cover his guild mark, jeans, his regular pair of sandals, and a hood to cover his face and pink hair.

By the time Natsu and Mirajane got to the hotel, Natsu's motion sickness was gone and he was back to normal. Once they arrived at the hotel they both checked in, got to there room, and both fell asleep in each others arms knowing this small vacation for there third year anniversary of dating was well needed.

~Day 1~

It was a beautiful sun shining day. There were a few white fluffy clouds and the sun was peaking through there curtains. As the sun rays hit them they started to stir.

Natsu awoke first and he saw Mirajane start wake up, so he kissed her on the lips to help wake her up. As they kissed Natsu felt Mirajane's tongue wanting permission to enter into his to explore. As he allowed her entrance he also explored her mouth and fought her tongue for dominance. After kissing they had to stop to catch there breaths and start there day off.

Once they had showered, eatin breakfast, and where ready to go, they set up to have a little bit of fun at the park. They had brought a nice picnick and were planning to play and relax at the park for sometime. They put a blanket down and first ate lunch. After they packed up the picnick and then they snuggled up togeather and cuddled as they looked at the clouds go by. Slowly by surely they both fell asleep.

When they awoke again it was already getting late. Mirajane was the first to wake up. She looked around to make sure everything was ok, then woke Natsu up so they can go explore the city till dinner. As they explored they saw tons of clothing shops which Mirajane and Natsu went in for Mirajane. They also saw tons of all you can eat restaurants but Mirajane didn't let Natsu in them so he would be hungry for there first of many dinner dates this week.

As the city clock struck 5pm Natsu and Mirajane decided to start heading back to the hotel room to get there selves ready for there dinner date. As they went to there dinner date they both again wore there hoods so they wouldn't be recognized as its strange to see two wizards together in a restaurant but it's common two see two wizards at a park taking a nap, most would think they are resting before they go fight something.

Once they got to to the restaurant they told they waiter that they wanted a private table, the waiter nodded and brought them upstairs where there was only one table lit by candles. It was perfect for them.

After the dinner it was already late in the night so both Natsu and Mirajane decided to go back to there hotel room, and they quickly fell asleep in each other arms dreaming of tomorrow, there anniversary of them dating for 3 years.

~Day 2~

Mirajane was the first to awake and as she awoke she kissed Natsu's cheek and gently woke him up. "Morning" Mirajane told Natsu as he woke up and started getting to the bathroom to get ready. Once Natsu was done Mirajane went into the bathroom and get her self ready. Once they were both ready they held hands and put on there hoods. They decided that the first thing they were going to do was eat breakfast and then head to the mountains to go on a small hike.

So after breakfast and went to where the moutain was for the hike, they were finnaly able to take off there hoods. As they walked, they stated talking about what was going to happen tonight. There big anniversary date. Today was there 3 year anniversary of them dating.

"So are you still not going to tell me?" Mirajane asked as Natsu had planned this over a month ago and hadn't told her anything about it yet.

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Please with a cherry on top?"

"Nope you will find out tonight."

"But I need to know, I need to know what to where." Mirajane tried saying, to trick Natsu.

"Iv already told you Mira, a fancy dress. The place where we're going is very fancy." Natsu said but quickly in his mind muttered "and expensive and worth it."

"O, fine then, but come on, let's finish the hike early I'm excited!" Mirajane said as she was practically jumping up and down from the excitement."

"Alright, we can start heading back."

Mirajane practically ran and pulled Natsu the whole way back in excitement.

Once they were back in the hotel room, they started getting ready.

Natsu got ready in a black tuxedo but there was something missing. Natsu's scarf. Natsu's scarf was in his hand and he had a plan. He planned on having Mirajane were it for the night as tonight was the big night for them both.

"Your not going to we're your scarf Natsu?"

Natsu quickly looked up to see Mirajanen standing in front of him. She was wearing a beautiful red and black dress which made Natsu mind go to mush. Well mainly becuase of how the dress really showed off her body and cleaverage.

"W-wow you look amazing, beautiful, a-an angel!" Natsu stuttered.

Mirajane's cheeks went a little bit a red from blushing because of Natsu but she quickly controlled her self. "T-Thank-You Natsu, you look very handsome, but still why aren't you wereing your scarf?" Mirajane asked with a little bit of confusion.

The next thing Natsu did heavily surprised Mirajane. Natsu walked up to Mirajane and kissed her, then wrapped his scarf around her neck like Natsu normally does around his own.

"N-Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you wrap your scarf around me?" Mirajane tried asking, as it really confused her but without noticing nuzzled the scarf.

"Becuase I love you Mirajane and that's all that matters."

Mirajane quickly grabbed Natsu's head and kissed him till they were out of breath. As they were catching there breath back, they both glanced at the clock and saw it was time to go. Natsu let Mirajane leave the hotel room first and Natsu was right behind her, but as Natsu was leaving he quickly turned back, ran to his suit case, and grabbed a small black velvet box which held an engagement ring.

After Natsu made sure it was secure in his pocket he caught up to Mirajane who was starting to wonder where he went. Before they left the hotel they both put there hoods to hide there selves and left to go to there big date.

Once they arrived Mirajane was insanely shocked. They weren't at just some normal restaurant, they were at "Fidiloes Grand Restaurant". A restaurant known throughout Fiore as the best restaurant. But because of it being the best restaurant, getting a table there took months and it was heavily expensive.

"Natsu, how were you able to get a reservation here?"

Natsu looked at Mirajane, smiled and said "well I might of saved the person who owns this restaurant back when I was doing a lot of jobs with Team Natsu."

When they got up to the waiter to be seated, Natsu went up to him and gave him a small peace of paper with something written on it. Once the waiter got it, he read it and right away brought them to be seated. But he didn't bring them to any regular seats, he brought them over to the stairs which lead to where all of the private balconies were at. They were both seated at a beautiful candle lit table hidden from people.

Once they got to the table and were seated, both of them start to talk about random things, and when it came time to order both of them did, then they talked more till the food came, and then they ate. Once they finished eating Natsu got up and gave Mirajane his hand and said "iv got two more surprises for you, let me show you one of them." Mirajane smiled and accepted his hand.

Natsu brought her to the end of the balcony which it's view was the city lit up and buzzing with people. But what happened next surprised Mirajane even more. Fire works started to shoot into the air and go off. They were all different colors, shapes, and sizes. Red, white, black, salmon not pink which Natsu pointed out, green yellow, square, triangle, circle, big, super big, small, and itty bitty.

But while Mirajane watched the fire works, she did notice Natsu still holding her hand, got on one knee, took out the black velvet box and opened it to show the engagement ring. The ring was a golden ring with a small golden dragon on it. The golden dragon had its tail also wrapped around the ring but what was most incredible was what was in-between it's teeth, a beautiful white diamond. But even more better was the inside of the ring. There was a I graving that said "I love you."

"M-mirajane, know its time for your last surprise and the most important one." Natsu tried his hardest to calmly say.

When Mirajane looked at Natsu, her heart basically stopped right then. Natsu was proposing to her.

"Mirajane, will you marry me?"

Mirajane's mind wasnt working right then, it was still trying its hardest to process what was happening. First the amazing dinner, then the fire works, know Natsu was proposing to her, the one thing she had wanted to happen for so long.

"Yes!" Mirajane almost screamed, "Yes, Natsu dragneel I will marry you!"

Natsu slowly un did the ring from the velvet box, and slowly put the ring on her ring finger.

Mirajane did the next thing that didnt surprise either one of them. She crashed her lips against his and kissed him as Natsu's fiancé, his mate, his lover, no longer his girlfriend.

Once they finished kissing and holding each other, they put on there hoods again to hide there selves and started a peaceful walk back to the hotel room. When they were almost back they saw a nice empty park with a big oak tree in the middle. They both smiled thinking back to when they first became a couple, as they did they both wondered into the empty park and Natsu first sat down on the ground and put his back against the tree trunk. Mirajane then bent down and straddled Natsu. They both un did there hoods after and started to make out.

They continued to kiss until they forgot the time, they were so lost In each other and kissing that they didn't here or for Natsu didn't smell the person come up to them.

*click*flash*click*

Once both Natsu and Mirajane heard those three noises they both instantly stopped kissing, and looked toward where the noise came from with there faces very white as of they had seen a ghost.

When they looked toward where the sound came from all they saw were five people running as fast as they can from them, holding a lacrima camera. But what was odd was that as they were running they saw that two were tall, one was short, and two very small people were flying with white wings. All five of them had a FairyTail guild mark on them they saw as they got out of distance to see them.

"Natsu, did that just happen?" Mirajane asked Natsu as she got her senses back from the sudden outburst of someone taking a picture of them.

When Natsu got his senses back he looked at Mirajane, gulped and nodded his head.

Mirajane laid her head on Natsu chest, and just closed her eyes, but did not cry. As Mirajane's head was resting on Natsu's chest Mirajane asked the one question that was bothering her like crazy.

"Natsu, who were they?"

Natsu gulped again and said five names that they both didn't want to here, mainly two names though.

Natsu said the names in order he smelled them.

"Wendy", "Happy", "Carla", "Lucy", and "Lissana" Natsu told Mirajane.

Both Natsu and Mirajane looked into each others eyes and started getting worried.

"This will be interesting when, we get back..specially about Lucy and Wendy." Natsu said he got up from the ground and picked Mirajane up bridal style and started walking toward the hotel.

Mirajane's mind was going crazy at that moment. She was upset that someone found out about there secret relationship and of course it,was Lucy, someone who there was a big chance has a crush on Natsu. But other than that in her mind she was extremely happy becuase she was know officially Natsu's fiancé. So it was half half for her. She was a bit upset about what was going to happen when those five got back to Fairy Tail but also happy because she was with Natsu and she was his fiancé.

Mirajane looked up Natsu, who then looked down at her, smiled and said "I love you Natsu."

Natsu told her the same thing, "I love you to Mirajane. We will get through this, we were gonna have to tell them one day, didn't we?"

Mirajane then nodded and curled up more into his chest while he carried her,slowly falling asleep. It was going to be very interesting when they both got back.

* * *

Not 1, but 2 surprises! Hell yeah! Yes we finnaly have the main plot of the story and a surprise with it! Proposal! But that's not all! You all found out who the hidden people were! Also for next chapter it will be starting off with Lissana/Lucy's/Wendy pov of what happened after they got the picture. :D I hope you all liked! Also thanks for the pairing! I plan to use them once Natsu and Mirajane gets back to Fairy Tail. Also if your still,reading, then sorry about day 1, it really wasnt that important. Mainly day 2 and 3 are the most important. Thanks for reading!

Reviewer Questions:

Guest: Nice chapter, and can you make a LissanaxNatsuxMira? because honestly I cant see Lissana with someone other than Natsu. Its my opinion nevertheless it is a great fic.

ValinNight: Maybe another story :/ i like the idea of Lissana x Natsu x Mira though and i also agree that i cant see Lissana with someone other than Natsu. But this story is Natsu x Mirajane. sorry :'c

Thats all the questions.

~ValinNight


	5. Chapter 5

The Guild Finds Out Chapter 5 -

Update: sorry about posting this a few times, the first time it didn't go out and the second time was due to grammar errors I went back and fixed :p

What happens when the guilds finds out? the guild finally finds out that Natsu and Mirajane have been dating for the past 3 years by a single picture. Who took the picture? What should they do know? What's going to happen?

Few notes: This is the fifth chapter of my first fanfiction + in the story I switch between there povs. This chapter will take place during the main plot of the story! Also I hope my grammar wasn't to bad in the fourth chapter!

NOTE: In the last chapter in the story Mirajane said "This will be interesting when, we get back..specially about Lucy and Wendy." It was suppose to be Lucy and Lisanna, not Lucy and Wendy. I have no idea why I wrote Lucy and Wendy, and don't know why when I edited and went back to the story my mind didn't fix it .

Note 2: This chapter will start off as the povs of Lucy, Lissana, and Wendy. Then switch back over to Natsu and Mirajane to end the third and final day.

Note 3: THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER + mirajane is on the pills, no idea how to write it in the story, so just saying it know.

Also I'll be answering all of your the question that the reviewers asked at the bottom, after the story. :D

Example: "hi" means there talking to someone

* * *

~Lucy, Lisanna, and Wendy's Pov~

All three of them agreed. They never expected it. They were heading off on a job to one of the main city's. There job was simple, help out and be intertainment at a rich persons party. What all three of them didn't know was that appently Natsu and Mirajane were in the same city. When all five of them saw both Natsu and Mirajane in the city that night they all thought one thing. "What was Natsu and Mirajane doing here? Wasn't Mirajane suppose to be at a photo shoot and Natsu being her body guard from all her crazy fans? And last why in the hell were Natsu and Mirajane making out?!"

All five of them were passing a empty park but with two people in it, sitting under a big oak tree. Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, and Happy had just finished the job and were heading back to the train station. They planned to sleep on the train. But as they saw who the two people were and that they were making out they quickly ran and hid behind a building so Natsu couldn't smell there scent.

"We should take a picture and bust them!" Lucy said as all fiveof them were figuring out what they should do.

Lisanna agreed and all Happy said was "they likkkkeeee each other!" which got Happy a slap by Carla.

"Are we sure we should be doing this?" Wendy asked in her quiet and small voice. She didn't want to upset Natsu or Mirajane as they were both her best friends.

"Yes!" Lucy and Lisanna both almost screamed together. They both wanted to know what was going on and why both Natsu and Mirajane lied to them. Also they wanted to know why in the hell they we're making out.

So Lucy and Lisanna slowly started walking closer to Natsu and Mirajane and got out a lacrima camera out of there bag.

*click*flash*click*

They took the picture and ran hoping that a dragon and demon wasn't going to be chasing them as they ran away.

After all five them went running as fast they could to the train station, they bought there selves there tickets, and got on the last train that night heading to Magnolia.

When they were seated and the train was going at a fast pace they decided to start talking again. All five of them decided to look at the picture. The picture was of Natsu and Mirajane kissing. Natsu left hand was around Mirajane's waist and his right arm was on Mirajane's cheek. Both of Mirajane's arms were wrapped around Natsu's neck and she was straddling him. But the one thing that made them all worried and think hard about was the golden ring she was wearing.

"What do you think this means" Lisanna asked the group hoping they had a idea better then what was in her mind.

Lucy had a frown on her face and looked a bit upset but only said " I don't know."

Wendy on the other hand kept quiet because there was a fact that she knew and didnt want to say for a certain reason. The one fact she knew and saw in the picture that Lucy, Lisanna, Carla, and Happy didnt see was what was on her left leg. A red dragon tattoo.

~Natsu and Mirajane Pov~

It was late in the morning when they woke up. As they woke up Natsu and Mirajane just looked up at the ceiling and thought to there selves.

"Natsu, what are we going to do?" Mirajane asked Natsu.

"I dont really know, most likely when they get back the guild they will tell everyone, and the most were gonna be able to do is tell the truth." Natsu said as he sighed.

Mirajane kissed Natsu's cheek and got out of bed. She then went to the bathroom to start getting ready for there final day and to start packing there things. Around lunch time they were going to be on the train headed toward Magnolia and most likely by dinner time they would be talking to the guild.

After both Natsu and Mirajane had taken there showers and packed there stuff ready for later, they put on there hoods for the last time, and decided to go on a walk, also to find food for Natsu's stomach.

On there walk they saw many things. They saw a newsstand with a picture of Team Natsu on front page talking about there heroic deeds and the damage. They saw people talking about how great Fairy Tail was, talking about beautiful Mirajane was and wanted to bang her which made Natsu want to rip there heads off but before he could say anything, Mirajane had beaten him to it.

Mirajane just silently picked up a few rocks and hurled them at all the other guys groins who were talking about her. A few second later a few men were in feeble position and crying. Most people hadn't heard or had forgotten that Mirajane was still the demon.

Once Mirajane was done she went back up to Natsu, grabbed his hand and kissed him on his cheek to calm him down. Being happy she was able to calm Natsu down, Mirajane held hands with Natsu and finished there walk. As they arrived back at the hotel they noticed the time, they still had a hour before they had to be at the train station.

~Lemon start~

As they entered the hotel Natsu and Mirajane started walking up the stairs to there room but then Mirajane got an idea. "Natsu I'm going to run up to the room, you walk, iv got an idea." Natsu looked confusingly at Mirajane and just decided to agree to make her happy. So Mirajane ran ahead to the room.

When Mirajane got to the room she unlocked it and started stripping her cloths off. She stripped everything off but her black panties and black heels. She then got on the bed and got in a very sexy position.

When Natsu finnaly got to the room and took a deep breath, bracing himself for what Mirajane was going to do, so he opened the door. His mouth dropped and blood started running out of his nose. Mirajane was naked and had a seductive smile and was basically saying to have sex with her. Who wouldn't agree?

Natsu slowly started walking toward her but Mirajane put her finger up to stop him. Natsu gave her a confusingly look.

"Iv got a new rule about this bed. You cant wear any clothing on the bed." Mirajane told Natsu with a seductive smile.

Natsu knew were this was going but still he said "Wouldn't that count for you to, aren't you wearing your panties?" Natsu had a grin on his face and the next thing made it fully worth it.

Mirajane got off the bed and slowly walked to the other side of the room and decided to give Natsu a show. Mirajane slowly bent down and pulled down her panties. When she was finished she still wore her high heels and layed back into the bed.

When Mirajane layed down on the bed, Natsu started to take his cloths off to. He took his shirt, pants, and boxers off and went up to Mirajane. Natsu put his hand on Mirajane's cheek and kissed her.

After kissing her, Natsu slowly kissed her cheek again, her jawline and kept kissing kept kissing her down until he got to her breasts, when he got there he softly licked Mirajane's nipple and start to suck on it while his other hand was squeezing and playing with her other breast. As Natsu played with Mirajane's breast she was moaning non stop.

After a little bit Natsu slowly started kissing downward from her breast, he slowly kissed under her breast, her stomach, until he got to her thigh.

The next moment Mirajane's head snapped up from where Natsu's next kiss landed. She then quickly felt even more pleasure as she felt Natsu's tongue inside of her. Mirajane kept moaning and kept feeling pleasure until she squeezed her thighs against Natsu's head to make sure he would stay there and keep giving her pleasure as she moaning grew louder.

But after Natsu kept going at her and kept licking her inside of her velvet walls she felt herself get to the edge and over.

"Natsuuuuu!" Mirajane screamed as she had her climax.

Once Natsu was done cleaning after she had her climax, Natsu left between her thighs and kissed her breast once more, then her kissed her on her lips. While he slowly kissed her lips, he slowly let his erection enter her.

Mirajane right away started to moan again as she felt Natsu's erection slowly entered her.

Once Natsu was inside of Mirajane, he slowly started thrusting in and out of her. While doing so he kissed Mirajane and started thrusting faster when Mirajane pleaded for him to go faster. Natsu kept thrusting into her as fast as he could, until they both felt the need and want to cum.

"Natsuuuu!"

"Mirajaneeee!"

Both of them screamed each other names as they had there climax.

~Lemon End~

After taking a few minute break to get there breath back and there brain working again, they saw the time. They got there selves dressed and ready to leave. Right before they left there hotel room, they kissed one more time and put on there hoods.

When they made it to the train station at around 11:45am, there was one minute before boarding time, they got there things ready to get on the train. When they got on the train they put there things in the luggage area and sat down in there seats. Natsu right away curled up and rested his head on Mirajane lap.

"I love you Mirajane" Natsu whispered as he was trying to fall asleep before the train started.

"I love you too Natsu" Mirajane whispered back to Natsu as Mirajane used her sleep magic on Natsu so he didn't feel much pain.

~Magnolia~

After a long 5 hour train ride they made it back to Magnolia. They both dropped there things at there homes and started to slowly walk to Fairy Tail.

"Are you ready Mirajane?" Natsu asked Mirajane as he was a bit nervous.

"Not really, but I don't think we have a choice." Mirajane said as she quickly looked at Natsu and smiled.

When the reached the doors to Fairy Tail they pushed the doors and Natsu screamed "Were home!"

With that everyone looked at them and there was a very awkward silence.

* * *

Chapter 5 is done! Yup a cliffhanger! :p but hopefully I can get chapter 6 out later this week. I don't know how much time I will have as I start school on Monday again . so it shall be interesting. But I promise you. I will be able to still write just won't be as fast as before. Thanks for the reviews and everyone being nice! It means a lot! Also there is probably only a few chapter left in the story. I doubt the story will get close or past 10 chapters. Thanks-You everyone!

~ValinNight


	6. Chapter 6

The Guild Finds Out Chapter 6 -

What happens when the guilds finds out? the guild finally finds out that Natsu and Mirajane have been dating for the past 3 years by a single picture. Who took the picture? What should they do know? What's going to happen?

Few notes: This is the sixth chapter of my first fanfiction + in the story I switch between there povs. This chapter will take place during the main plot of the story! Also I hope my grammar wasn't to bad in the fifth chapter! Also yes this is a short chapter.

Note: it's finally here, where at the point in the story that they must confess to the guild!

Note 2: did you guys read chapter 5? When I published it, it went out weird and I only got 1 review :3 normally get 2-3 :/ o well.

Note 3: This is a short chapter!

* * *

When the guild doors closed the silence was still there.

"Well this is my que to leave you all to what you need to talk about" Master Makarov said as he left and went into his office.

As Natsu and Mirajane looked around the guild they saw a few things. One, Lucy, Lisanna, and Elfman look pissed at Mirajane, Gajeel had a smirk on his face and looked he was about to laugh, Team Shaodow Gear, Team Thunder God, Macao, and Wakaba looked also pissed at Natsu.

"So... Is there a reason why you are all looking pissed at me and Natsu?" Mirajane asked the guild.

"No shit! You can't just tell lies to us, we're your family and you stole Natsu from me and Lisanna! Do you know how hard we have been trying, to get Natsu to be ours?!" Lucy fiercely screamed at Mirajane.

"Its not manly to hide things Mira!" Elfman added to Lucy's statement.

"What do you mean? We didn't try to hide anything, and what do you mean I'm yours Lucy? I'm not owned by anyone!" Natsu tried telling Lucy, but only got Mirajane's hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Ok how about this, everyone who doesn't want to here this and or don't know us very well, please leave the guild for a bit." Mirajane asked everyone and after a bunch of people that they had no idea who they were left, until the main people left were everyone from the 7 year gap, and the core members of Fairy Tail.

When that was done Natsu and Mirajane went to one of the benches and sat down, as did the rest of the members remaining.

"So want to at least tell us from the beggining? I think we all know from the picture that you two are a bit more then just good friends." Erza said trying to keep everyone calm and not ending in a fight.

As Mirajane and Natsu were going to start Master Makarov came out of his office to also listen, but stayed silent.

So then the next 30 minutes Natsu and Mirajane talked and told everyone about the 3 years they had been dating. Once Mirajane and Natsu finished telling everyone there faces and expression were price less. Erza, Grey, Lucy, Lisanna mouths were dropped. Macao and Wakaba's were expression of fish out of water because since Mirajane grew up they had both been hitting on her and trying to ask her out. Laxus, Gajeel, and Wendy just laughed a little bit. Team Thunder God and Shadow Gear were confused with there mouths also dropped.

"W-what your telling me flame brain got a girl-friend and got laid before me?!" Grey screamed.

"Grey-sama I can be your girl-friend and make lots and lots of babies with you" Juvia grabbed Grey and told him while she was rubbing up against him.

"Grey your cloths." Mirajane said and Grey quickly ran off looking for his cloths with Juvia not far behind him.

"So you two just thought you could just lie to us and keep a secret? We're your family, we're always there fo-" Erza started to say before she was interrupt by a very pissed off celestial Mage who was summoning Taurus, and younger take over Mage who was turning into a big gorilla.

"Take Over Satans's Soul!" Mirajane screamed and instantly grabbed Taurus and Lisanna who was the gorilla and threw them across the guild hall as of it was nothing. After Mirajane undid her Satan Soul.

"Lucy and Lisanna, I think you've forgotten who I am. I'm still Fairy Tails demon and S class Mage." Mirajane said with a innocent looking smile.

"Know, thats over with, I will say it. Yes Natsu and me choose to keep a very big secret, do we regret it? No. If you have any questions, ask them know because you won't be getting any more chances." Mirajane said as she smiled.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier? We wouldn't of done anything to you, wear your family." Erza asked.

"Why did you steal Natsu?! " Lucy and Lisanna asked togeather.

"Mirajaneeee llliiikkkkeeesss Natsuuuu!" Happy randomly said and then got hit by Carla.

"Saw it coming from a long way." Gajeel said as he had his arm around Levy. Wendy also agreed with Gajeel.

"Congratulations to you both." Master Makarov said.

"Natsu you bastard." Macao and Wakaba said togeather.

The rest of the guild silenced once again when a bunch of questions were asked and waited for the answers.

There was many more questions, but Mirajane answered the main ones she heard. "Both me and Natsu have a reason why we didnt tell the guild. When we started dating we actually both agreed and liked having a secret relationship. It was fun while it lasted. Lucy and Lisanna, I never stole Natsu from you. You just took too long to get him, so I took him for my self and fell in love. Also what do you mean you saw it coming Gajeel and Wendy?" Mirajane tried her hardest to answer all the main question and ask her questions back.

"Easy, dragon slayer mates. You've got Natsu's dragon slayer mark on you some where, once that mark went into you, every dragon slayer knew not to hit one you, and hurt you." Gajeel answered Mirajane's question. But Wendy also added on "also dragon slayer mating marks help in a secret way tell dragon slayers they can't hit on that person because they have chosen that person as there one true love for there rest of there life."

The whole guild but the dragon slayers stayed quiet and thinking about what Gajeel and Wendy had said.

"You knew?!" Lucy screamed quickly when it dawned on her that if Natsu marked Mirajane over two and half years ago then both Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus had known for a while and didn't say anything.

"and you didn't tell us?!" Lisanna added to Lucy's comment.

"B-Bu-" Wendy tried saying but surprisingly Laxus interrupted her.

"Dragon slayers no matter what generation they are respect each others love and mates. Yes we can be pissed and fight with each other, but when it comes to love and finding your one true love, it isn't a joke. When a dragon slayer falls in love with someone that doesn't love you back it tears apart the dragon slayer and normally then if that happens the dragon slayer no longer cares about living." Laxus surprisingly supported Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu, his fellow dragonslayer's. Once Laxus finished saying that he called Team Thunder God to follow him and leave Fairy Tail till people cooled off.

"Last question, what's with the ring?" Lucy asked.

"Uhh..." Nagsu tried thinking of a good excuse.

"So close...thought we could keep one more secret for little while longer." Mirajane said. "All yours to answer Natsu." Mirajane added on.

"Uhh...umm...ring...I-I proposed to Mirajane.. that was why We went to the city, that's why I planned the whole trip for." Natsu mumbled out.

When Nats looked up everyone's mouth was dropped and most of the girls had there dreamy eyes and some where even drooling thinking how romantic it was.

With that being said all the girls grabbed Mirajane and started talking about her soon to be wedding. Natsu just simply sat down and put his head down. It was going to be a long night before he got out, though gladly only Grey and Gajeel sat down next to him to keep him company and start talking about some plans for the wedding. Mainly the bachelor party and a few other things.

At around 1 am Natsu and Mirajane finally got to go home, on there way back they started to talk a little bit.

"So... what did all the girls ask?" Natsu asked Mirajane.

"Lots of stuff, stuff about how we got togeather, plans for the wedding, our sex like, and a little bits of random stuff." Mirajane told Natsu as she smiled at him.

"What about Lucy and Lisanna? They still pissed?"

"Big time, it will be very interesting to what they choose to do. Though don't worry, if they come any where near you, I'll make sure to break there bones."

Natsu laughed a little bit at Mirajane remark and asked the final question before they got back to his home.

"What about the wedding? I know that's it only been a few days since I proposed to you but, you have any ideas?"

"Of course I do Natsu, I'm a girl. Every girl thinks of a wedding that they went. I basically already know exactly what I want, the colors, the cake, and my dress." Mirajane said as they arrived at Natsu's house and before they entered they kissed each other and went in.

They got into bed and Nasu wrapped his arm around Mirajane and fell asleep happy.

As Mirajane fell asleep she thought of how lucky she was. She had a carrying soon to be husband, someone who will always love her, and a great family. Whats more to want. It wasn't until that moment when the first idea popped into her head. Once she was married she wanted to have a real family. Not the family as In Fairy Tail is there family, a family with her soon to be husband. Mirajane started to think of babies, she wanted to have a baby after she got married.

* * *

Chapter 6 done! Woo... Soo this is the last chapter in this time period, next chapter will prob have a 3 month time skip to the wedding and before the wedding will be the talk/fight with Lucy and Lisanna. After that there will be a few more time skips, but each part will be short for reasons you will know next chapter. Though with that said, I do believe chapter 7 will be the final chapter.

Thanks for reading!

~ValinNight


	7. Chapter 7 Final

The Guild Finds Out Chapter 7 - Final

What happens when the guilds finds out? the guild finally finds out that Natsu and Mirajane have been dating for the past 3 years by a single picture. Who took the picture? What should they do know? What's going to happen?

Few notes: This is the seventh and final chapter of my first fanfiction + in the story I switch between there povs. This chapter will take place after the main plot of the story! Also I hope my grammar wasn't to bad in the sixth chapter!

Note: it's finally here, the final. Most of this final chapter will be small time skips and wrapping things up.

Note 2: There will be a lemon in the story!

Enjoy!

* * *

~1 month after they tell the guild~

"Are you sure? This won't be even a fight and this will be very painful for you."

"Look who's talking, with me and Lisanna we both together can take you out."

Mirajane starts laughing. "Really? Do you really think two low b class mages can take out a S class Mage?"

Everyone in the guild was at the side of a field where Mirajane was going to fight Lucy and Lisanna. Since the secret came out that Natsu and Mirajane were dating and that they were engaged, Lucy and Lisanna have been fighting with Mirajane. It got to the point where they finnaly made a deal. They would fight for Natsu. If Mirajane won this battle she could stay with and marry Natsu. If Lucy and Lisanna won then Natsu and Mirajane couldn't date and marry him. How did the deal get made? Easy, two girls pissing off a demon who just wanted to prepare and get ready for her wedding.

Natsu said no to the fight as even though he loved fights he didn't want to risk his one true love even though in his heart he knew Mirajane could easily beat them.

"Alright that's enough Mirajane, Lucy, and Lisanna. On go the fight starts.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Go!" Master Makarov yelled.

"Take Over: Satan Soul: Sitri!" Mirajane said as she transformed into her most powerful take over.

"U-uh oh... this is bad... really bad." Lisanna said as she watched her older sister transform.

"I-iv only heard of it.. M-Mirajane's strongest take over!" Lucy said.

"Take Over: Animal Soul: Tigress!" Lisanna screamed.

"Open Gate of the Lion Key: Loke!" Lucy screamed and Loke entered the battlefield.

Once Loke entered the battlefield he had only one thing to say.

"O.. this is going to hurt." Loke said as he saw who he was facing.

Right off the bat Mirajane pushed off from where she was and was aiming straight at Lucy and Loke the weaker of the two girls.

In seconds Mirajane grabbed Loke and Lucy togeather by there head and slammed them togeather and then into the ground.

Boom!

Lucy and Loke were know knocked out in a 5 foot deep creator.

Mirajane then turned her head to the right where Lisanna was standing there eyes wide open and shivering.

"Like I said, this wasn't even going to be a fight." Mirajane stated as she looked at Lisanna. "Your turn." Mirajane said as she went straight for Lisanna.

As Mirajane was about to punch Lisanna, Lisanna dodged out of the way and tried to hit Mirajane with her claws. But Mirajane also dodged out of the way. Mirajane went to hit Lisanna again but so did Lisanna. Both of there punches at each others, but Mirajane's was stronger and knocked Lisanna back some.

"Good, your at least giving me a fight, not like Lucy did." Mirajane stated as she looked at Lisanna who was breathing hard from the hits.

Lisanna screamed and charged straight at Mirajane but a bit before she could get half way Mirajane was there also and punching her in the gut. Lisanna lost all her breath from the hit and fainted.

"Mirajane wins!" Master Makarov said. "Know someone grab Lucy and Lisanna and bring them to the infirmary."

~2 months after the fight with Lucy and Lisanna and 3 months after they tell the guild~

The music was playing softly and everyone was dancing to a very slow song. The wedding had just happened and everyone was at the after party to party and of course cut the cake. Mirajane was of a course dancing with her new husband Natsu. For the wedding, Master Makarov walked Mirajane down the isle in his Wizard Saint attire. Mirajane wore her dream dress which she loved so much and Natsu wore a black tuxedo with a white rose. But Mirajane's dress had something on that matched it perfectly and looked like it was suppose to be togeather. As Mirajane walked the isle she worse Natsu's scarf. Erza, Lucy, and Lisanna was Mirajane's brides maid an Grey, Gajeel, and Elfman was Natsu's best man.

There were multiple slow songs. The first slow song Mirajane danced with Master Makarov, the second with her brother Elfman, and the third with her new husband Natsu.

As Mirajane and Natsu danced, so did many other people. Elfman was dancing with Evergreen. Gajeel with Levy though both of there faces we're very red. Grey with a very happy Juvia. Lucy with Loke. Erza danced with a few random people and Natsu. Lisanna also was like Erza and danced with a few random people and Natsu.

After the dance and the after party was over, everyone watched Natsu and Mirajane leave to go on there honeymoon though luckly for Natsu Wendy helped Natsu so he wouldnt be sick.

~3 days later, during there honeymoon~

Natsu and Mirajane were walking on the beach holding hands when a very interesting subject came up. Children.

"So.. what do you think about children? One day would you want a child?" Mirajane asked Natsu even though Mirajane wanted to have one.

"Yes, I would like to have a child and one day my own family." Natsu didn't even need to think about it. It was one of the dreams that he always wanted. To have his own family. A child where he can teach his magic to him or her.

Mirajane smiled, and in a very sexy way asked "want to try for our first right know?" Mirajane looked at Natsu with a smile and puppy dog eyes.

~Lemon Start~

Before Mirajane could even say anything Natsu grabbed her and pulled Mirajane to the sandy beach floor. In second Natsu was on top of her and they were kissing. After kissing till they lost there breath they started pulling each others cloths off. While pulling each others cloths off Natsu smiled and told Mirajane that this was lucky for them a private beach, they were all alone.

They started a passionate kiss once they were fully naked.

"I hope you understand and fully know that I'm not on the pill and it's not a safe day for me." Mirajane smiled and told Natsu.

"So you saw this coming? We just got married and you already want to start a family? I don't mind... Iv always wanted my own family." Natsu told Mirajane as they again went into a passionate kiss.

As they ran out of breath from there kiss, Natsu slowly let his erection enter Mirajane.

Mirajane felt Natsu's erection enter her and start adjusting to it. After 30 seconds of waiting Mirajane nodded and Natsu start thrusting in and our of her. Mirajane kept moaning from the feeling but wasn't able to say anything becuase Natsu kept her mouth busy with a war between there tongues. As Natsu kept pumping in and out of her they both started getting to there thresh hold.

Mirajane stopped there kiss and screamed. "I'm going to cum!" "Natsuuuu!" Mirajane screamed as her climax hit her.

As soon as Mirajane started having her climax, Mirajane's pussy tightened around Natsu's erection and pushed him over his climax.

"Miraja-" Natsu started saying her name but got stopped as she started kissing him.

As they finished there kiss Mirajane felt Natsu's cum inside her slowly dripping out.

"You know.. we might have to do this a few times.. to make sure.. alright?" Mirajane told Natsu with a seductive smile.

"I won't mind." Natsu said as he went into a passionate kiss with Mirajane and started doing it again.

~Lemon End~

~1 month after there honey moon~

It had been a month since there honey moon and there first try to have a child and start there own family. Right know Natsu and Mirajane were waiting in Magnolia's clinic waiting for results.

"Congratulations."

Both Natsu and Mirajane looked up from there seats to see a doctor in front of them.

"Wait so you mean she's pr-" Natsu started to say but the doctor interrupted him.

"Yes, Congratulations Mirajane. Your 1 month pregnant."'the doctor gave them the news that they both wanted.

Without wasting anytime Natsu grabbed Mirajane hugged her tightly and kissed her.

~1 week after knowing Mirajane is pregnant~

Natsu and Mirajane we're inside the guild that day. Most of the girls were around Mirajane as they were talking about her pregnancy and soon to be child. Natsu on the other hand still had bandages on him.

When Natsu and Mirajane told there guild that Mirajane was pregnant all of the women were overjoyed and most of the guys beat Natsu up.

It was a horrible beating for Natsu.

As Mirajane was talking to the women they were asking all sorts of questions. The main question they all had was: "had they both decided on a name for him."

"Nova Makarov Dragneel." Mirajane said. Before telling the guild about Mirajane being pregnant Natsu and Mirajane told Master Makarov ahead of time. He was a proud of them. But what surprised him was that they both asked him if they could name there child's middle name after him. Master Makarov had always bin there for them, they always wanted to remember him.

~The baby, 11 months later~

"Natsu! Natsu wake up know!" Mirajane screamed at Natsu.

"W-what's w-wrong?" Natsu said as he yawned. It was 3:30am in the morning. As he was waking up he started to feel the sheets of the bed being wet.

"It's time. It's time for the baby!"

Natsu's eyes widened and jumped out of bed. And grabbed a shirt and pair of shorts, and put them on. After he went and grabbed Mirajane. He grabbed Mirajane and carried her bridal style to the guild. As Natsu ran while carrying Mirajane to the guild he was lucky that someone was still in the guild as the lights were on. As Natsu entered the guild he saw that luckily it was Master Makarov.

"Master!" Natsu screamed as entered the guild with Mirajane.

Master Makarov came out his office looking a but tired and holding paper work. He dropped the paper work and his eyes widened as he saw that Natsu was carrying Mirajane who was in pain. Knowing from having his own child he right away knew what was happening.

"Bring her to the infirmary know! I'll grab Porlyusica and Wendy!" Master Makarov said as he rushed out the door.

A few minutes later Natsu and Mirajane were in the infirmary when Master Makarov, Porlyusica, Wendy, Erza, Lisanna, Elfman, Grey, Gajeel, and Levy came through.

The first thing Porlyusica said was "get ready Wendy we haven't got much time, from the looks of it the baby's wants to come out."

Wendy nodded.

After 5 fearful minutes of agony everyone who was there heard the first cry of a new born baby.

~5 years later~

It was late at night and Natsu and Mirajane were standing in the door way of Nova's room. He was out cold and sleeping like her mother but in her arms she slept with a stuffed animal. A red dragon.

Natsu kissed Mirajane and closed the door to let Nova sleep.

"I love you Mirajane."

"I love you to Natsu."

~The End~

* * *

Soo.. I hoped the ending was up to par of what you all wanted! This was so fun to write and i can't wait to write more! I'm going to answer a few questions that some people might have. Will I write more? Yes, different stories but yes! What pairings? NaMi, NaZa, or Harem will prob be the only 3 pairings I write about. I hate NaLu, sorry :/ How soon will you write more? Give or take a week or so, so I can get a new idea for a story :D

Thanks for all your support and reading my first fan-fiction!

~ValinNight


End file.
